


惩罚

by MindYourOwnBusiness



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Violence, Gags, Gen, Kneeling, Spanking, 爸爸打儿子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYourOwnBusiness/pseuds/MindYourOwnBusiness
Summary: 一次诺格罗德庄园的宴会结束后，伊欧认为儿子表现不佳，回家后照例命其跪在地上，然后接受掌掴。
Relationships: Eöl & Maeglin | Lómion
Kudos: 5





	惩罚

伊欧将大衣递给仆从以后，径直走到二楼的书房。他的儿子梅格林在他身后跟着他。  
伊欧抽下了梅格林的领带，将其勒进梅格林的嘴里，在脑后拴紧、打结。梅格林配合了他父亲的动作，安静地咬着他带着香水味的领带，一言未发。  
“跪下。”伊欧命令道。  
梅格林跪下了，直接跪在木地板上，双手背在身后。疼痛感从双膝逐渐升起，他垂着目光，仍旧一言未发。  
“你在诺格罗德的表现很不好。”伊欧说，“很差。”  
“抬起头。”他又说。  
梅格林扬起脸，睫毛不自觉地颤了颤，于是伊欧吼道：“看着我！”话音还没落下，梅格林便挺直了脊背望过去，眼神平静到有一些呆滞地看着父亲。  
“你知道自己错在哪里了吗？”伊欧大声问道。  
梅格林含着领带，泛着水光的唇微微地抖动一下，仿佛要哽咽，但他没有，只是无声地点点头。接着他的喉结慢慢滑动，将口里多余的唾液咽尽。  
“跪半小时。反省。”  
梅格林平视前方，一动不动地跪着。直到听着父亲的脚步越来越远，他的肩膀才放松了一些。但他仍旧端正地跪在原地，姿势并无改变。门敞开着，他知道父亲可能会随时前来抽查。如果他不是标准跪姿，他的惩罚将比预期的严重的多得多。他不会冒险那么做。

梅格林微微转头，瞥见墙上的挂钟指针已经过了预计的时间。这已经是他不知道第几次偷偷看表了。他不知道父亲为什么不按时出现，他又要在这里挨上多久，其后等待他的是不是更为严苛的责罚。他跪在地上，只觉得鼻子一阵发酸，眼睛热热的，只想哭。他立即地合上了眼，睫毛抖动着，显露出用力的模样，试图将泪水憋回去。他不敢让流眼泪的样子被父亲瞧见。可他的膝盖太痛了，仿佛只要一声令下，他的身体就会失去支撑瘫倒在地。  
这个时候，他听见了伊欧进来了。他立即睁开了眼，平视着前方，脸上只剩下一点带着严肃的平静。他从很早的时候就学会怎么控制表情从而取得他想要的效果了。  
“很好。”伊欧走到梅格林跟前，抬起手，示意他可以放松了。梅格林巴不得等到这一刻。但实际上跪久了，姿势反而一时间难以调整。梅格林用手撑住地板，缓缓放松着酸痛的身体，没等他坐下来，伊欧就上前一步，坐在那张小沙发上，示意他爬过去。  
于是梅格林缓缓爬过去，抬头看着他的父亲。  
“刚才有个从诺格罗德出发的先生来找我……”伊欧看着他，若有所思地说道。他的父亲即使在放松的情况下坐姿仍旧是端正的，端正而具有威严。那双灰绿色的眼睛几乎要将他盯得透不过气来。  
“我们最后谈到了你。值得高兴的是你糟糕的礼仪得到了主人的原谅。”伊欧说道。对于同访客的谈话，他省却了一些内容，并对剩下的加以调整，比如，实际上他儿子的事情并没有特别得到宴会主人的在意，毕竟梅格林从年级上说也算半个孩子，足以使得他从别的年长者那里得到容错的资本，而梅格林的言行举止又素来得体，透露出了他的成长曾经经过严格的训练和调教，这又更让别人给了他更多的容错空间。只是伊欧不完全这么看。  
听到伊欧这样说，梅格林对实情已经猜得了一二。他松下一口气。  
“但是我仍旧要打你。”伊欧又说，“这是为你好，知道吗？”梅格林点点头。这倒是梅格林已做好准备的事，只是在伊欧把主人已经原谅了他的话事先说出口后，他的心里也就产生了一丝免除惩罚的侥幸和希望。如今再度听到原来的惩罚仍旧照常，他不禁开始为之沮丧，心头的焦虑比先前更甚。他并未将这种情绪显露出来，只是将目光从父亲的面庞下移，移到了他的领结处，等候他的发落。  
伊欧拍了一下自己的大腿，命令梅格林跪上来，趴在他的大腿上。梅格林照做了。  
伊欧解开他的腰带，然后扯下他的裤子。梅格林紧闭着眼睛，趴在膝头一动不动，什么都没有说。父亲的体温逐渐透过长裤传到他的皮肤，热热的，灼烤着他的身体，可他却只觉得冷。他睁开眼，调整着呼吸，不让自己显示出不该有的神情来。  
伊欧用他那双善于工艺的大掌抚弄着少年的臀部，低声说道：“放松。”  
尽管为之感到羞辱，梅格林仍旧尝试放松。他将更多的重心靠在伊欧的膝上，任由后面那道缝隙展露在父亲面前。他的耳尖烫起来。他克制住想把脸彻底埋进沙发的冲动，缓缓地咽着唇齿间由于织物的阻隔而不住分泌的唾液，咬紧了口中的领带。  
“十下。”伊欧说。  
梅格林点点头。他知道自己要被打了，无论心中怎么默念“放松”，他的肌肉又开始不自觉地绷紧。  
好在伊欧没有额外对此说什么。他扬起手，对着梅格林的臀部就是一掌。梅格林紧闭着眼，咬住口中的布条，竟这样生生吞掉一声痛呼。  
“九。”伊欧往另一侧的臀瓣上又落一掌。  
梅格林的臀肉在力的作用下颤动着。一片浅色的红晕逐渐显露在他白皙的臀尖上。挨了打的皮肤烫烫的，又痛又痒。梅格林一声不吭地承受着惩罚。他知道还有八下。  
“八。”  
又是一掌。梅格林克制住喉咙本能的呼喊。他的呼吸逐渐变得急促，肩膀微微地打着颤。  
“七。”  
伊欧的手掌落下时，梅格林在喘息间隙发出了一声浅浅的闷哼。他的臀部逐渐变得通红，不断累积的痛感让他觉得落下的每一记掌掴都逐渐比原先的更痛，臀部上的灼烧感开始越来越难以忍受。  
“六。”  
梅格林的脚趾蜷缩起来，绷紧了后背和腿，本能地用绷紧肌肉的方式减轻掌掴带来的痛感。  
“放松！”伊欧将他的手掌按压在了梅格林的臀部上，引得后者发出了一声变了调的呻吟。  
“放松。”伊欧又说。梅格林用尽他所有的意志力放松臀部的肌肉，眼睛又酸又痛，唾液逐渐从他的唇角滴落，滴到沙发的皮面上。他不露声色地把那里抹掉了，紧紧咬着早已濡湿的领带。这才刚到一半，他心想。  
“五。”  
伊欧的手掌再次落了下来，这一次位置比起先前几次的有所偏移，打在了靠近大腿根的位置——那里的肌肤还是完好的模样——而现在也落上了红痕。梅格林忍不住紧闭着眼，呻吟出声。他绝望感觉到他的睫毛已经湿了。  
“四。”伊欧对着另一侧的大腿根就是一掌，再度激起梅格林的一声悲鸣。手掌离开了他的臀，他的双肩不住地抖动着，双臂无力地撑在沙发上，断断续续地发出了一点微弱地打着颤的鼻音。  
“三。”  
“不许哭！”  
“二。”  
梅格林剧烈地颤栗着，将头压得更低了，身体随着父亲的动作又是猛地一颤。  
“最后一下。”  
梅格林彻底瘫软在了他父亲的膝上，无力地含咬着口里的领带，哽咽出声。泪水大滴地滚下来。  
伊欧拍拍他的背，意思是他可以起身了。见其不动，伊欧将他从大腿上推开。梅格林差点从沙发上跌落下来。伊欧站起身，看着沙发上一团狼狈的梅格林皱起了眉，评价道：“可耻。再跪一会，好好反省。”


End file.
